


Highway

by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance (sublimeWaves)



Series: 25 Prompt Challenge [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Car Accidents, Deaf, F/F, Frostbite, Scourge Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimeWaves/pseuds/OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska was doing her best to just ignore the psychopathic girl she used to call ‘sister’ but that is hard when she has to drive her to Canada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway

**Author's Note:**

> Highway – n., a main road, especially one connecting major towns or cities.

It was John’s fault.  John just _had_ to wreck his car last week and then _had_ to go in Dave’s car which messed up the seating arrangements for all the friends going to Vancouver to visit as a kind of long day trip.  Vriska _was_ going to only be driving Kanaya, but no.  Kanaya _had_ to go with Rose in Rose’s little shit purple car of only two seats. 

That landed Vriska the job of hauling Terezi’s ass the whole way to fucking Canada.  It wasn’t like the whole group of friends didn’t know about her and Terezi’s past.  It was the talk of the school for a year straight and people still quote it as the juiciest gossip to ever hit the halls ever for their grade and the grades above and below them. 

It would have also been the talk of the next year as well if the gossip of Jade sleeping with all of the basketball team and half the cheerleaders without so much as a pregnancy scare or a STI made juicer gossip. 

Vriska was doing her best to just ignore the psychopathic girl she used to call ‘sister’.  Terezi was sitting next to Vriska in the passenger’s seat her face blank as he kept her head phones in.  She looked lifeless and that was good news.  It meant that the two didn’t have to talk during this awkward as hell of a car ride. 

When it finally came down to it and the blind girl realized she would have to be with Vriska, she jerked the car door open, sat down and slammed the door closed.

“Well I _coooooooould_ say this could be worst –“

“Shut up.”  Terezi cut her off harshly.  “It’s only a three hour drive, so just drive.”

“Wow! _Ruuu_ -“

“Vriska.”

The rest of the car ride had been silent.

They were close to the border and Vriska was already tired of the snow that was piling up.  It was January and beyond cold.  She appreciated the cold, but the temperatures were way below her threshold and was becoming annoying.  She checked her back mirror.

That was when there was a flash of light and a jerk from the back of the car plunged the car forward and into the side rail of the median.  The air bags went off and Vriska was sure she might have gone deaf with her own screaming.  The whole thing was in the span of a few seconds, the fastest time had ever gone for Vriska, before everything was still.

Her chest ached at the pressure of the air bag and her head had banged against the seat, other than that she was fine.  As soon as she could she opened her door and barely struggled to get outside.  She dropped down into the unforgiving snow.

The front of her car, a piece of shit but still _her_ piece of shit, was totaled against the unforgiving rail.  The back of her car was far worst, indented with the imprint of a truck.  The truck was a small distance back from her car, but close enough to block her path.

 It took a second to remember Terezi and she jumped over the hood of her car to get to the other side.  The door was locked but it was just loose enough to jiggle around.  She could see that Terezi couldn’t’ see how to stop the air bag from crushing her and couldn’t find the lock either.  She was silently struggling behind the glass and it took a second for realize that she _really_ needed help and was freaking out.

Vriska, who had turned her car off by yanking the keys out, opened the door and got the other girl out.  Pulling her by her arm, Terezi dropped down to the snow and wasn’t immediately getting up, but was thrashing around a bit.  Vriska restrained her.  Terezi almost stopped immediately. It was then she noticed the blood coming from the side of the other girl’s head.

“Terezi you’re bleeding.”  Terezi a lot calmer now, an unnatural calm.  When Vriska spoke she realized her right ear wasn’t working and internally she started to freak.  She touched her ear, only to hear a small ringing coming from it.

“I think I’m going deaf!”  The other girl didn’t respond.  Panicking, Vriska realized the girl had gone unconscious.

“Oh no no no no no _no_ _no_ _no_!”  She shook the girl almost violently, hysterically.

“Terezi?  Terezi!?!”  The blind girl didn’t move.  Vriska dived for Terezi’s phone in the car and bypassed the lock on her phone for an emergency call.  “Shit!”

“911 State your emergency.”  
“I was in a car crash and my car is totaled and my friend isn’t waking up!”  Vriska panicked peaking as her voice squeaked as if it was a race.

“Calm down, ma’am and tell me where you are.”  Looking around the frightened girl could see the next exit sign in green, the snow blurring it together a bit.

“We are on highway five and we just passed the exit to Bellingham.”  Vriska was holding Terezi, keeping her head up as they sat against the car.

“Is there anyone else in the wreck?”  Vriska looked at the truck and saw a man slumped in the driver’s seat.  The glass had been shattered and there was red coming out.

“The car that hit me has a man, but he isn’t mov-.”  She stopped as she saw the tuck go a glow with a spark of fire.

“Isn’t what?”

“Moving and his truck is on fire.”  Her breath was starting to shallow out as she tried to access the oxygen in her lungs.   “Holy fuck!”

“Take your friend and get out of there.”  The man didn’t have to tell her twice as she picked up the smaller girl with an extra dose of adrenaline and ran off a good distance.  All she could think about was running down the median pass her car, before collapsing.  Both cars went ablaze and her car exploded and that man definitely didn’t make it. 

Well fuck him for crashing into them. 

The operator kept asking questions as she was told to stay put and wait for emergency vehicles and most importantly stay on the phone.  She hung up tired of the man’s voice.  She took off her jacket and pressed the fabric against Terezi’s head to stop the blood from freely flowing.

“Don’t die, don’t die.  Don’t you dare fucking die on me!”  She chanted under her breath.  It was then she realized how fucking cold it was and how she was in the snow without their heavier jackets that were in her trunk.  Well, now they were ash.

Her adrenaline energy was failing her soon after her collapse and now she was freezing.  Vriska held the other closer for warmth and listened for the small beats of the other girl’s heart.  She breathed easier after she heard them.

She could see the other girl’s face going a bit blue and her arm, which was positioned in the snow wasn’t fairing much better.  Vriska tried to ball her up more, but the cold was freezing her and she was losing energy. 

The ambulance arrived shortly after that.  They were both taken to a nearby hospital, Terezi due to being unconscious and losing blood. Vriska getting a concussion, a pretty bad one from what the medics were saying, and going deaf in her right ear.  She screamed at them until they let her go in the same car as Terezi. 

On the way she heard the man who had hit them was drunk and had been flambéed alive.  He so fucking deserved it.

She called John and Kanaya told them what happened.  Kanaya and Rose would drive John’s car back to get them.  Vriska was cleared within an hour with a good prognosis.  Her hearing would partially return in time, Vriska doesn’t believe that for a second, and nothing else was really wrong with her.  She called bullshit on that as well, because the frostbite on her fingers and ears were screaming at her.

Terezi woke up and her whole left arm was bandaged up.  Other than the blood lost and frostbite, she was fine.  She was still wobbly from the blood transfusion as she was wheeled back to her room and Vriska walked in from the waiting room, leaving Kanaya and Rose to handle paperwork and some medicine stuff for Terezi.

“I heard you saved me.”  The blind girl said as Vriska sat next to her.  Her voice was raspy and weak.

“It’s what sisters do.”


End file.
